


Forms of Synergy

by Illuminahsti



Series: Forms of Estrangement [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Happy Ending, Lingerie, Other, Wedding Sex, persuasion au, poetic fluff, silk chiffon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: Once married, Peter and Juno leave for their life in the stars(An epilogue to Forms of Estrangement)





	Forms of Synergy

Juno and Peter did not go to North Star Manor after the wedding ceremony ended, but instead to a transport ship bound for Venus, to spend two weeks on the beaches there before going on to meet a potential buyer for Mag. Now, Juno had very little interest in the potentiality of a honeymoon, and more interest in the small room that Peter had booked for them.

It was cozy, scarcely more than a bed and a closet, but more luxurious than any army accommodation that Juno was accustomed to, and he had no interest in anything besides the bed.

“Champagne?” Peter asked, gesturing at the chilled bottle on the side table.

The heat in Juno’s core must have shown on his face, because Peter smiled, teeth flashing, and moved towards him. “Perhaps the champagne can wait, then.”

They had kissed many times in the past weeks, but this felt different; a raw possessiveness flowed from Peter as he pinned Juno to the door, pressed open his mouth, twined their bodies together. Juno clung to him, arms around his neck, unable to kiss deeply enough to convey the feelings coursing through him. Juno moved his hands to Peter’s lapels, pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Peter pulled back, and Juno followed.

“Stay where you are,” Peter commanded.

“But—”

Peter cut off his arguments with a kiss, and this time when he pulled back, Juno stayed leaning against the door, knees weak. Peter kissed down his neck, across the neckline of his sky-blue wedding dress, then seized him by the hips and spun him around to press him front first against the door. For a moment, Peter pressed close, lips against the shell of Juno’s ear, his hips tight against Juno’s back.

Juno let out a breathy gasp and tilted his head, asking to be kissed. Peter obliged, drew kisses down his neck, between his shoulder blades. His long fingers unbuttoned the ivory buttons down Juno’s spine, and then slipped under the fabric and around Juno’s shoulders to slide the bodice down.

Juno gasped for air, melted back into Peter’s touch. Peter slid his hands down Juno’s front, over the lace of his garter belt and down his thighs as the yards of silk chiffon pooled on the floor. Juno reached for the clips on his garter belt, but Peter’s fingers wrapped around his wrists.

“Not tonight, Lady Steel,” he breathed into Juno’s ear. “Tonight I will be the one undressing you.”

Juno whined, then turned his head for a kiss. “Well, Lord Steel, it would please your lady if you moved a little faster.”

Peter chuckled and steered Juno towards the bed. He fell back, into the mountains of soft blankets and pillows, and laughed with delight. When he pushed himself up on his elbows, Peter’s look stilled him.

He maintained eye contact with Juno as he unbuttoned his vest and slid it, torturously slowly, off his shoulders.

“Come here,” Juno whined.

“I want this night to last, Juno.”

Juno sat up and leaned forward to pull Peter to him by the front of his shirt. His knees hit the bed frame and he steadied himself on Juno’s shoulders.

“Kiss me while you’re making it last,” Juno demanded, and closed the gap between them. Once Juno’s lips were on him, Peter stopped his protestations and melted against Juno, hands light on his waist. It was Juno who unbuttoned his shirt, slow and gentle; he tugged it from Peter’s belt and dropped it on the floor before he moved to undo the belt. He ran his palm up the front of Peter’s slacks, applying just enough pressure to make Peter moan into his mouth.

Peter’s pants slid to the floor, to reveal his own set of tall lace stockings, the same color as Juno’s. He nudged Juno backwards on the bed and climbed over him to kiss him deeply, his limbs keeping Juno caged. They kissed, slowly, deeply, gently, until Juno could barely breathe past the pressure in his chest, the expanding bubble of light that filled him so full he thought he must be glowing. They melted together into one body, skin on skin from mouth to ankle.

Peter pressed his face into the crook of Juno’s neck and panted his name. “Juno,” he moaned, voice rough. “Oh, Juno. Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?”

Juno tried to speak, but words failed him.

“I never stopped loving you,” Peter answered himself. “I tried—I tried to hate you, as if that would be easier. But every time I thought I had succeeded, I would remember again your goodness, the way it wavers for nothing, or your loyalty—your damned loyalty that I couldn’t even fault you for, not when it was for your family that you left—”

Juno captured Peter’s lips in a kiss to stop the words too intense, too intimate for him to properly process. When they broke apart, Juno answered, “I regretted it every day since. I never thought you would find it in yourself to forgive me, not when what I did was so unforgivable, when I could never properly atone for what I did.”

“I forgive you,” Peter said. “I have forgiven you, over and over, since you returned to me.” He kissed Juno’s mouth, his nose, his forehead, held them cheek to cheek, breathing unsteady.

“I am—” Juno’s voice broke. “I love you. I have always loved you, I will never stop loving you; I don’t think I would be capable of it, my body remembered you even when my mind tried to forget—” his hands roamed over Peter’s body as he spoke, touched every inch of skin, slid off the last remnants of his clothes. They moved apart only long enough to disentangle themselves from lace and straps before they were pressed together again, so close they breathed in tandem, Juno’s chest falling as Peter’s rose.

“Juno,” Peter exhaled.

“ _Peter,_ ” Juno whispered back, and somehow the sound of his name was as intimate, as anchoring as all their whispered confessions.

After that, they spoke no more, but worshipped instead, used their lips to speak benedictions into each other’s skins, used their hands to show their love in ways that words could not manage. Their movements were careful, and Juno no longer felt any urgency, felt instead that he wanted this night to stretch out forever between them, that in every touch there was an eternity, refracted and amplified between their bodies. When Peter slipped inside of him, it was with the same soft movements of the entire night, a transition so natural that no decisions were made, no movements had to be asked for. Juno let the gentle rocking of Peter’s hips pull him to the edge of the abyss of space.

He opened his eyes, met Peter’s gaze, and lights glittered in his irises like stars against the soft dark of the room. Peter’s lips moved, but no words came out, a hitching gasp as he pressed forward, deeper inside of Juno, and they finished together, a soft and sacred supernova.

It wasn’t until Peter trailed kisses across Juno’s cheeks that he realized he was crying, tracks of crystalline tears smeared across his face.

“Are you alright, darling?” Peter asked, gently caressing Juno’s jaw.

“Better than,” Juno mumbled.

Peter hummed and moved so he was curled against Juno’s side, their legs tangled together. “Do you need anything?”

“Kiss me again.”

Peter did, tender and chaste, then rolled away to press a button on the control panel by the bed. The window shutters slid open to reveal the stars beyond, wheeling slowly as they travelled through the night. Juno watched them, Peter’s head against his chest, and let the unfamiliar dance of the lights lull him into sleep.


End file.
